Kathleen Stabler
Kathleen Louise Stabler (born July 13, 1989) is the second oldest child of Detective Elliot Stabler and Kathy Stabler. Kathleen was born one month premature. Her siblings are Maureen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and Elliot Jr. According to Elliot, Kathy saw Elliot involved in a shooting on the news which caused her to give birth to Kathleen. (''SVU'': "Serendipity") (She was in college in season 9 and was said to be 19 in season 10) Kathleen was arrested for drunk driving, but her father made the charges disappear. (''SVU'': "Blood") Two years later, he would burn her driver's license. Reasoning that he could not be a good father if he did that, he decided to take away Kathleen's license. Kathleen wasn't happy with the fact that her mother got pregnant with Elliot Jr. She was afraid that the other students would think that the child was hers. (''SVU'': "Alternate") Kathleen was arrested again for sneaking into a stranger’s house and stealing jewelry. At first she didn't want to admit that she had a problem. She went with a guy to get high and have sex with him. She took drugs and she had an overdose. Her father and Detective Tutuola found her. Her father tried to wake Kathleen up and she didn't wake up. Her father picked her up and took her to Saint Mark's Hospital, and she had her stomach pumped. The doctor told Kathy and Elliot she had bipolar disorder. After she was arrested, she had help from her grandmother, Bernadette, who admitted that she was suffering from it. She accepted a plea in which she had to undergo treatment and medication. (''SVU'': "Swing") A more composed Kathleen was recruited by Detective Benson to counsel Kim Garnet, who was being abused by her boyfriend but refused to file a complaint against him. Kathleen had since reformed from her previous actions and accepted the consequences and wanted to prevent Kim from making mistakes like she did. She said she was happy Olivia arrested her and used her own past which had similarities to Kim's current predicament to show her that she should reveal the truth and stop protecting her abuser. Kathleen successfully convinced Garnet to name her boyfriend as her abuser. (''SVU'': "Crush") Kathleen later returned suffering from guilt, as she was a "sober buddy" for her friend Bethany, who ends up leaving Kathleen's sight and was raped by a man named Chuck, a man who murdered his girlfriend Carla for being pregnant. (''SVU'': "Gray") Kathleen got her hands on Chuck's file and persuaded her dad to use it so Chuck would be found guilty of both rape and murder. Kathleen apparently has a boyfriend. When Stabler's credit card got stolen, Kathleen said she gave it to her boyfriend and lied when she said she was using to buy books. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' - Holiday Segel **Season 1 : "A Single Life" • "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Hysteria" • "Wanderlust" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Uncivilized" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' - Allison Siko **Season 3: "Popular" **Season 6: "Contagious" • "Hooked" • "Blood" **Season 8: "Clock" • "Annihilated" • "Pretend" • "Screwed" **Season 9: "Alternate" **Season 10: "Trials" • "Swing" • "Crush" **Season 12: "Bullseye" • "Locum" • "Wet" • "Penetration" • "Gray" Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:SVU Recurring Characters